The Length of Eternity
by Ava Addemdum
Summary: The length of eternity, questions of love. Rei just wishes those questions could be easier to answer.[yaoi, KxR]


D i s c l a i m e r : I don't own it, though I'm sure most of us have dreamed.

W a r n i n g : Yaoi, slight emotional abuse on Rei's part, and hints of indications and symbolism even the authoress doesn't understand. Oh yeah, most importantly, first attempt at BeyBlade fics.

By some twisted, unfair, cosmetic joke, the format refused to work for me. I have tried for the up tenth time to get it right. So I decided to resign.

* * *

T h e L e n g t h  
O f  
E t e r n i t y

* * *

"To be or not to be, that is the question." With that, the book is shut.

He reopen his eyes towards the high wooden ceiling; readjusting his tired lenses. He stands up to stretch, soaking in the sunset hues.

Black pupils contract in amber. A slight _whoosh _of his long braid, in the feline manner with which he holds himself, he left the room. Never a trace on the snowy carpet.

The falling dust particles find themselves captured by marmalade lights, articulating their presence, somehow making the room more stagnant.

The gold rimmed armchair.  
Where  
The abandoned book lay.

The man creeps back and stands in front of the armchair and its book. He chews on his lips, eyeing the room. Amber eyes melts into honey, he picks up the book, retrieves it back to the shelves.

* * *

When there's a question, there is an answer. As simple as black and white, life and death, old or new. Just as simple as the list of antonyms. 

Really just as simple.

It wasn't until recently I discovered that was not always the case.

* * *

It is long since the sun has set, yet Rei is still waiting. 

Still waiting for what he can not name.

The return of his love? Or the love which he wantonly dissipated? Is he waiting for the youth he so carelessly wasted, or the rise of another day?

All seems so trivial now.

There really isn't any point in waiting, for he knew he would spend another night alone.

He did not turn off the lights.

* * *

I couldn't remember clearly what the start of our relationship was; it seemed so long ago. 

One moment we were still just team mates, ones with too much hormones rampaging wild in our systems may I add, then we were announcing our undying love to each other in the next.

As cliché and exaggerated that sounds, I don't think that was too far from the truth.

It was as if we've been together for as long as we remembered; we were meant to be. And it did not cross our minds that it would change. Either of us thought it mattered though, as the fact we were still together was satisfying enough.

Neither could I remember when all of that began to change.

Symptoms of amnesia.

* * *

Rei believed in love and all things platonic. He had read enough romance literatures to want, even imagine, his own love fairytale; to love with great cordiality. 

But he had also spent enough time with Kai to know that none of it was going to happen.

It was in one not so special night.

They were lying in bed, in each other's embrace, with a blanket over them; to shield themselves from the scrutinising eyes of the world more than anything else.

"Do you love me?" He clung onto the fading heat.

"Hn."

"Forever?"

"Can't we just go to sleep?"

"Please, just answer me."

Kai sighed, "Yes, you happy now?"

"Another small favour would be nice..."

A growl indicated Rei that he bordered on crossing the line.

"Well? What is it?"

The meaning behind those words was enough for Rei, but he intended to elicit the impossible. He leaned in and whispered in Kai's ear. "Now repeat it."

Resigned sigh. With a light chuckle, he recited, "I will love you forever, until the dawn of eternity."

Ecstatic tears spilt. The cat snuggled closer.

In that transitory moment, he swore Kai blushed.

That was the most romantic chapter in his love story.

* * *

"Did you know every time you mention Kai, your eyes turn into a honey colour?" Max asked behind a tub of ice cream. 

I blinked at him.

"Yeah! I noticed that too! I mean, your eyes always seem to be gold, but...I don't know how to explain it, sometimes it's a bit darker and...and...you know!" That was Takao's crazy hand gesture day.

I smiled.

* * *

Rei used to dream about a white tiger. 

One that wasn't too unlike his Drigger.

The sleek creature would run free on in the mountains.

Ones that weren't too unlike to the ones back home.

Ever since Kai became a piece of his life, his dreams consisted out of nothing but an empty void; forgotten by Morpheus.

The white tiger had disappeared.

* * *

I brought a bottle of nail polish just the other day. 

It was sitting in the 'reduced price' basket. I was perfectly aware that guys don't walk around wearing nail polish. But this one was different.

It was a shade of soft, velvety blue, touched by a slight pearl shimmer. Like something stolen from winter; from the Ice Queen herself. What was more, the assistant assured me that the thing changes colour.

--_When it's warm, it turns into a beautiful light pink. Like the colour of untainted nails. When it's cold, however, it turns blue. _

Giggling (yes, that's right, _giggling_), I admired the gentle pink that glazed by nails.

You would probably scoff at me, thinking I'm pathetic for wasting money on things like this.

You came home that night.

I would like to believe it was some good luck that came with the little tube of cosmetic. I didn't care that all you wanted to do was fuck. I don't think I cared about anything anymore, as long as you bothered to come back.

Spirit of the White tiger? Ha, don't make me laugh. Maybe it's time I find a leopard bitbeast as a guardian.

You think I didn't know? You think I couldn't smell the pungent odour; reeked of sex?

I'm not stupid, Kai.

That night, after all the passion, with your back turned towards me, I inspected my nails.

They were deep blue.

Since when did the top knotch beyblader Rei Kon needed a bottle of colour changing nail polish to tell him about his love? You were right Kai, maybe I am pathetic.

* * *

Rei flung himself out of bed. 

He ran to the kitchen, fumbling around to find something to end the boiling hatred inside him. His fingers curled around the knife that was lying on the bench; the handle seemed to be made out of jelly.

The knife slipped out of his sweaty hands and spun away from him; blade moist from tears.

Naked back ranked down the wall, with face cradled in his arms. Trembling. Oblivious to the pair of crimson eyes that were watching.

* * *

I once watched this soap opera with the others. Boredom does that to you. 

The chick's lover, in the show, was having an affair. When she found out, she wasn't pissed off like she was supposed to (but did many other melodramatic things to compensate). Sure, the whole scenario educed waterfall of tears from Max and Takao's behalf, but I couldn't understand why she did what she did.

For viewing rate, I figured.

A letter arrived today for you, Kai. From your paramour as I would soon find out.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I did.

Reading through the sonnet weaved by infatuation instead of words; I received an epiphany for that long forgotten enquiry.

* * *

Sentitive ears pick up the sound of his footsteps coming down the hall easily, as sleep failed to claim him. Rei closes his eyes, knowing what should be done. 

Breathing in, and out._ In and out. In and out._

Though no amount of breathing canmend his shattered heart.

It's a question instead of a greeting, "Do you love me?"

Silence.

"How long have we been together?"

Fingers to the temple, "I don't remember."

"Last question Kai, how long is eternity?"

"Fuck, what's with the questions today?" Rei's golden eyes glared, he sighed, "I don't know! I don't fucking know, alright?"

Rei stands up, "Well, you better start doing the maths Kai, because this is it," and glides towards the door,

"This is the end of eternity."

With that he turns, _a slight whoosh of his long braid, in the feline manner with which he holds himself, he left the room. Never a trace on the snowy carpet._

Kai thinks he caught a glimpse of honey.

O wa r i

* * *

  
A u t h o r e s s' s D r a b b l e :

What was that, you asked. In all honesty, I'm asking myself the same question. Though "what in the seven hells was that?" would be the way I'd word it...among other...vocabs....

Rei figures that blue is not his colour.

Constructive criticisms are welcome.


End file.
